Echec et maths
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - "J'ai tué le fou et la reine, répéta Peter. J'ai exclu le cavalier de ta vie. Il ne reste que toi, toi et moi, et ce soir, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai gagné. Parce qu'en détruisant ta vie, le roi est mort."


**Echec et maths**

- Peter ? Tu fais une partie ?

- A quoi bon ? Quand on sait que tu gagnes toujours…

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste, tant qu'il y a un roi, il y a de l'espoir.

- Il n'y a pas que le roi qui compte ! Les autres pièces sont importantes…

- Peter a raison, approuva James. La tour est directe, le fou est tordu…

- ... et le cavalier est astucieux ! renchérit Remus.

- Sans parler de la reine ! ajouta Lily, légèrement vexée que le côté féminin du jeu soit mis de côté.

- Ben oui, tout à fait ! conclut Peter.

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont utiles, mais le roi, c'est celui qu'il faut protéger, les autres ne sont que des soldats élevées au combat qui sont vouées à mourir forcément pour la plupart… Si le roi tombe, le jeu s'écroule, alors que les autres peuvent mourir. C'est ce qu'on est, nous, dans la guerre qui se prépare. Des pièces secondaires mais qui ont leur place.

- Euh… Je crois que vous avez oublié une pièce importante, aussi !

- Allons, Worm', qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que le roi ?

- Pas plus, mais qui a son rôle tout de même… enfin, c'est évident, non ?

- Je vois pas, s'excusa James.

- Moi non plus, dit Lily.

Remus haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. Sirius le fixa, attendant la réponse.

- Le pion ! couina Peter. Allons, qui est-ce qui marche en premier au combat ? Qui est-ce qui est toujours sacrifié pour la cause du roi ? Le pion ! Petit mais malin, plus intelligent qu'on croit… Je pense que s'il n'était pas là, le jeu n'aurait pas de sens, non ?

- Mouais.

- J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça dans l'espoir qu'on te croit plus intelligent que tu n'y paraît ? s'enquit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Complètement vexé, Peter se détourna des autres Maraudeurs hilares et de la rouquine, et s'éloigna d'un pas lent vers une des fenêtres de la salle commune. Il observa le temps extérieur. Pas fameux. Il pleuvait fort, les gouttes frappant brutalement la vitre, transformant la terre en boue à des mètres et des mètres au-dessous. Il réalisa que son souffle embuait la fenêtre. Il sourit, amusé, et dessina un bonhomme, un tout petit bonhomme, et trois autres à côtés, beaucoup plus grands. Puis il leur fit un sourire à chacun, mais il se rembrunit bien vite et effaça d'un grand coup du revers de sa manche les trois grands personnages, ne laissant que le petit, seul et triomphant. Puis il regarda la pluie tomber, de l'autre côté de la vitre, et il fronça les sourcils en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Eh, Peter… Je m'excuse, d'accord ? C'était pas cool de ma part de me moquer comme ça. J'te promet d'être sympa et de pas jouer trop méchamment pour toi, ok ? Allez, viens, s'il te plaît… Joue, rien qu'une petite partie…

Peter fixa Sirius droit dans les yeux. Sa moue de chien battue était d'autant plus convaincante à cause de sa forme animale. Il craqua, comme à chaque fois, et accepta d'un signe de tête.

- Génial ! James, sors le jeu…

Les pièces sautillaient sur l'échiquier, bondissantes, joyeuses, impatientes d'être utilisées.

- C'est la pluie qui doit faire ça, expliqua Sirius. Elles sont toutes excitées parce qu'elles savent que quand on est cloîtrés ici, c'est l'une des choses qu'on fait le plus…

- Peut-être, admit Remus. Je ferais une recherche là-dessus…

Lily éclata de rire et se tassa un peu plus sur les genoux de James, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils étaient réunis tous les cinq dans leur coin préféré de la salle commune, affalés sur un des canapés rouges et moelleusement confortables. Sirius se laissa glisser par terre, face à l'échiquier, et Peter se plaça en face de lui.

[…]

- Echec et maths.

- T'avais dit que tu jouerais pas méchamment !

- Worm', c'est pas ma faute si t'es nul… J'ai vraiment donné le moins possible, et j'ai loupé volontairement plein d'occasions !

- Pourquoi c'est moi le plus nul ?

- Juste au échecs, c'est bon, pas grand chose !

- Sirius, t'as pas compris ! Je suis le plus mauvais de nous quatre en tout ! J'en ai marre d'être toujours le moins bien…

- Ben on y peut rien si t'es une vraie m…

- Sirius ! s'offusqua Lily. Ecoute, Peter, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire…

- C'est exactement ce qu'il a voulu dire ! s'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis inutile pour vous, et insignifiant, et je le serais toujours !

Il s'éloigna sous les protestations de James et Lily, et les excuses maladroites de Sirius. Remus le laissa partir sans rien dire, se contentant de le fixer, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Peter sortit de la salle commune, la tête baissée, marmonnant tout seul à mi-voix.

- Vous verrez, un jour, c'est moi qui serait le plus fort. Je serai utile à quelqu'un, et on me respectera enfin. Je ne serais plus simplement 'le quatrième Maraudeur', celui qui complète, l'invisible qui ne sert à rien. Je ferai payer tout ça, on me reconnaîtra enfin, même s'il y a un prix pour cette vengeance… Et c'est moi qui pourrait dire fièrement 'Echec et maths', savourant ma délicieuse victoire, parce que _ça_, ça n'aura pas de prix…

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

- PETER ! OÙ EST-TU ? OÙ TE CACHES-TU, MISERABLE LÂCHE ?!

Sirius marchait, courait presque, complètement fou de rage, des larmes coulant sur ses joue, sa lèvre saignant faute d'avoir été trop mordue pour retenir les larmes en question, sa baguette serrée dans sa main tremblante. Sa voix était puissante, éraillée, hystérique. Dans la petite rue moldue, quelques réverbères éclairaient la rue d'un mince filet de lumière. La lune était discrète, masquée par des nuages, et il avançait sans très bien voir où il allait.

- ON NE JOUE PAS A CACHE-CACHE, VIENS ICI, VIENS M'AFFRONTER SI TU EN A LE COURAGE ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI, CA NE PEUT ÊTRE QUE TOI ! JE TE TUERAI, PETER, JE TE TUERAI COMME TU…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Peter sortit de l'ombre et se planta face à lui, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de défi. Sirius resta un moment sans parler, puis retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Espèce d'horrible petit… comment _ose-tu _te montrer après ce que tu as fait ?

- Eh bien, c'est simple. Je marche pour me mettre devant toi. Je te croyais plus intelligent…

- NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! C'est ta faute, ta faute, c'était toi leur Gardien, tu les as trahis, James, Lily, Harry… COMMENT AS-TU PU ?

- J'ai pu. C'est tout.

- _C'est tout _?

- Oui.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le vent glacial les percutait, faisant voler leurs mèches. Hormis eux, la rue était déserte, à part quelques moldus qui commençaient à s'approcher, curieux, alarmés par les cris.

- On était amis ! Unis, liés, les Maraudeurs, on était soudés comme les cinq doigts de la patte… enfin, quatre.

- Trois, rectifia Peter. Je n'étais rien, inutile, comblant un vide inexistant, parce que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi. J'étais rien sur l'échiquier de votre vie. James était le fou, à toujours faire n'importe quoi sans réfléchir, comme un gamin. Remus était le cavalier, à bouger spécialement et attaquer sans qu'on s'en rende compte parfois, sage et réfléchi. Toi t'étais la tour, à foncer sans arrêt, direct, tête brûlée, extraverti. Lily, c'était la reine, celle qui représentait les filles dans vos vies. Votre vie. Vous étiez unis comme des frères, et moi j'étais le boulet qui vous suivait partout, celui qui faisait ressortir vos qualités à causes de tous mes défauts. J'étais rien, mais c'est fini. Votre vie, votre vie à trois, à quatre avec Lily, c'est fini. J'ai détruit, tout détruit, pour toujours. Je t'avais dit, Sirius, je t'avais dit, rappelle-toi, qu'il fallait te méfier du pion. Tu ne pensais qu'au roi, symbole de votre existence commune, tu oubliais le rôle du pion, pensant qu'il était incapable de se rebeller, trop faible, trop petit, trop insignifiant. Ce soir, le fou est mort, la reine aussi, deux pièces précieuses. Le cavalier va te rejeter parce qu'il croira que c'est toi qui les a tué, et tu souffrira, parce que tu as perdu tes deux frères ce soir. L'un est mort, l'autre ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

Sirius l'écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres tremblantes sous la rage. Chaque mot de plus était une torture intolérable…

- J'ai tué le fou et la reine, répéta Peter. J'ai exclu le cavalier de ta vie. Il ne reste que toi, toi et moi, et ce soir, Sirius, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai gagné. Parce qu'en détruisant ta vie, le roi est mort.

Il sourit, sortit un couteau de sa poche, se mordit la lèvre et se trancha un doigt.

- Peter Pettigrew…

Le membre mutilé tomba sans bruit sur le bitume de la rue. Le sang s'écoula, et Peter leva les yeux vers celui qu'il adorait, admirait autrefois, il y a bien longtemps.

- C'est fini, murmura-t-il en souriant. J'ai gagné, Sirius, c'est fini, et pour toujours.

Puis il rangea le couteau souillé et sortit sa baguette. Sirius leva la sienne, sa main ne cessant de trembler. Les moldus affluaient et observaient la scène. Une petite fille d'à peine huit ans serrait très fort le bras de sa mère, qui fixait le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle sans un geste. Un adolescent ramena contre lui sa petite amie extrêmement pâle en lui murmurant des mots de réconforts. Un vieil homme se frayait un chemin parmi la foule, s'appuyant sur sa canne de bois, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard.

- Je vais te tuer, Peter, te tuer comme tu les as tué, sans réfléchir, sans pitié, sans scrupules, en oubliant ce qu'on a vécu tous ensembles, en oubliant nos rires, nos souvenirs, en oubliant notre amitié et Poudlard…

- C'étaient vos rires ! s'écria Peter, ses petits yeux larmoyants transperçant Sirius. Vos souvenirs ! Votre amitié ! Je les ai vendus, oui, en sachant que je ruinerait quatre vies à jamais, pour venger la mienne !

- Tu te trompes. Tu as ruiné cinq vies. Pense au petit Harry… Et si tu dois venger ta vie, c'est à partir de ce soir, parce que c'est toi qui l'a foutu en l'air, en faisant ça. Tu as raison, ajouta-t-il en levant doucement sa baguette. C'est fini, Peter…

- Exact.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais gagné, ce soir.

- Non, c'est faux, tu mens ! Je vais te tuer, c'est moi qui gagnerais, encore…

- Echec et maths.

Le visage de Sirius se tordit en une grimace de fureur, et il pointa sa baguette sur celui qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur brisé. Mais cette fois, ce fut l'autre le plus rapide… Peter tua les moldus témoins sans qu'il peut faire un seul geste puis se transforma en rat et fila dans les égouts, ne laissant derrière lui que son doigt coupé. Et Sirius hurla, de douleur, de désespoir, de rage. Il hurla qu'il le tuerait, qu'il vengerait ses vies, la reine, le fou, le cavalier et la tour. Qu'il vengerait le roi, si beau, si simple, qui semblait si fort et plein de promesses d'avenir, de soleil et de bonheur. Ce roi si sublime qui avait été réduit à néant en l'espace de quelques heures, quelques secondes, par un insignifiant, pathétique et misérable petit pion.


End file.
